Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Non-invasive image data is frequently obtained to generate three dimensional images of a patient that are used by medical personnel for treating various medical disorders. Treatment regimens are predicated on generating an accurate image of the patient. In various situations, three dimensional images of the patient, such as the lung area, may be impacted by movement of the patient, due to breathing or cardiovascular movement. Various attempts to improve the accuracy of localizing the region to be treated have been proposed, such as attempting to control the patient's breathing or coordinating breathing with the timing of obtaining the image data.